Inventario de recuerdos
by Till I Colapse
Summary: Percy y Annabeth han vivido una vida larga y plena. Ahora Annabeth, en la soledad de su habitación, recuerda los momentos mas felices vividos junto a él. Este fic participa en el reto "Percy & Annabeth" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


_Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, la historia es mía_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Percy & Annabeth" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

_._

_._

Me apoyé en la pared y empecé a quitarme pesadamente los zapatos negros que había estado usando durante todo este día y los dejé en una esquina de la habitación, sin tener ya ganas de recogerlos hoy. Lo haría mañana. Desde la planta baja me venía el ruido de todo el alboroto de mis invitados, pero yo no estaba de humor para acompañarles, me había excusado y había subido a mi cuarto, con la esperanza de poder tumbarme un rato y dormir.

Con lentitud me quité el collar esmeralda que estaba llevando puesto, y los pendientes a juego. Eran un regalo de él, y me entristeció demasiado mirarlos. Con dolor los guardé en mi tocador, junto con mis escasas joyas y procedí a quitarme la ropa negra que llevaba puesta, dejándola en el suelo tirada, al lado de los zapatos, prometiéndose, otra vez, recogerlo todo mañana. Me enfundé en un camisón de delfines, ya demasiado viejo como para llevarlo, pero a la vez demasiado viejo como para tirarlo.

Miré hacía la cama que había en el centro de la habitación y de repente se me antojó demasiado grande para una sola persona. Una lágrima se me escapó al recordar que él ya no volvería a ocuparla. Giré en redondo sobre mis pies, mirando la habitación entera, y dándome cuenta de cuanto tenía de él aquí. Al menos, pensé, no se ha ido por completo.

Sumida en mis pensamientos como estaba, no me dí cuenta cuando mi hijo mayor entró por la puerta, cargando a mi pequeña nieta con él.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola cariño, - le miré por unos segundos, pero rápidamente tuve que apartar mi vista. Se parecía tanto a él, que hasta dolía - ¿A quien me has traído? ¿Quien está aquí?

- Hola yaya.

-Hola Bianca cielo, ven, deja que la abuela te coga.

La niñita alargó sus brazos hacia mi,y con cuidado la cargué, acostandola sobre mi pecho. Caminé un poco, poniéndome frente al espejo, con la pequeña en brazos. Se parecía tanto a mi. Tenía mi cabello rubio y mis ojos grises, cosa extraña ya que su padre se parecía tanto a él... Vi con una triste sonrisa como Bianca bostezaba, y fui a sentarme con ella en la cama, mientras le tarareaba una hermosa canción de cuna. Esta canción siempre me había funcionado cuando tenía que dormir a mis hijos, cuando ellos eran pequeños, nunca me había fallado. Vi con deleite como los ojitos de mi pequeña Bianca se cerraban hasta quedar dormida sobre mi pecho.

- Mamá deberías bajar, Zoë y Silena están preocupadas por ti.

-Charlie, cariño, no voy a bajar, estoy cansada, el funeral me ha dejado agotada. Dile a tus hermanas que dejen de preocuparse, su madre es fuerte.

-Ellas lo saben mamá, pero también Piper y Jason están ahí abajo, junto con Hazel, y quieren subir a verte, a demás tus nietas quieren decirle adiós a su abuela, y mamá, yo no soporto verte así.

-Charlie, por favor, estoy agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Este día ha sido verdaderamente horrible. Solo quiero descansar, por favor hijo, hazle ese favor a tu madre.

-Mamá, quiero que sepas que recuerdo cuando papá me cogía en brazos y me hacía formas de animales con el agua, como nos sentábamos los cuatro a ver a papá hacer trucos de magia, y como curaba nuestras heridas. No lo vamos a olvidar en ningún momento, al igual que a ti. Te quiero mamá.

Dicho esto se fue hacia la puerta de mi cuarto, cerrándola suavemente detrás de él.

-Tu padre era un buen hombre, Charles, yo solo quiero volver con él.

Se lo susurro a la nada, sabiendo que ya nadie me escucha, sabiendo que ahora puedo llorar en paz.

Y eso hago, durante un buen rato eso hago, pero cuando estoy a punto de meterme a la cama, veo unos objetos en la mesa que captan mi atención, los cuales me llaman, me piden que los vea, y que los recuerde, solo una vez mas.

Cojo delicadamente el collar de cuentas del campamento. Con mi dedo recorro todas las bolas que allí están, viendo cada una de ellas y recordando el tridente de cuando Percy llegó, la del diseño del laberinto, donde le di mi primer beso a Percy, y la del Empire State, cuando ganamos la lucha contra Cronos. Mis dedos pasan sobre una cuenta especial, mitad naranja mitad morada. La parte naranja, con las siglas SPQR escritas en ella, la parte morada con las siglas CHB. Recordaba cuando habíamos hecho esa cuenta.

_La batalla contra Gea había terminado, y los campamentos se estaban uniendo. Ahora podías viajar de uno a otro sin problemas, visitar a tus amigos del otro campamento, incluso algunos mestizos veteranos del campamento se habían ido a vivir a Nueva Roma, para formar una familia._

_Las costumbres entre los campamentos también se estaban empezando a intercambiar, y ya no tenías por que llevar una camiseta de un campamento específico, aunque, secretamente, yo se que todos guardamos una. No hay que olvidar nunca de donde vienes. _

_En el campamento mestizo se estaban pensando diseños para la nueva cuenta del collar. Representantes de todas las cabañas y cualquier campista que quisiera participar se habían reunido en la asamblea, aunque a falta de espacio, nos habíamos trasladado todos a la zona común. _

_Todo el mundo proponía diseños, aunque ninguno nos convencía del todo. Querían encontrar algo que simbolizara ese verano mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Querían encontrar lo mejor que se había conseguido de la guerra. En eso, un grupo de Romanos, incluyendo a Hazel, Jason, Reyna y Frank, llegaron ha hacernos una visita. _

_-Deberíamos dibujar el Argo II – Dijo Leo, - Y a su sexy capitán en llamas justo en la cima. _

_-¡No! Tengo una idea mejor, - dijo Clarisse – Pintemos la cuenta roja, y encima un dibujo de la tierra atravesada por lanzas, con un reguero de sangre saliendo por los agujeros y con espadas y escudos por detrás. _

_-No voy a permitir que dibujéis a la tierra atravesada por nada – Dijo Grover con aires de naturalista – Como portador del mensaje del gran dios Pan, no voy a dejar que mutileís a su legado ni aunque sea un dibujo._

_-Pero, -Protesto un chico de Ares – Gea era la tierra, y nosotros la vencimos. Tiene sentido que sea ese el dibujo._

_Todos los sátiros presentes empezaron a discutir con los semidioses de Ares por su brutalidad y sus ganas de muerte. De pronto pareció como si los demás campistas eligieran uno de los bandos y discutieran también. Montaron tal alboroto, que estoy segura que se oyó desde el piso 600. En eso Frank y Hazel preguntaron por lo bajo:_

_-¿Annabeth, que está pasando?_

_-Están discutiendo por el diseño de la nueva cuenta -Dije mientras tocaba mi collar distraidamente, - Pero no se ponen de acuerdo, y nos vendría bien hacer algo para que pararan de discutir._

_Miré a Percy en busca de ayuda, pero el estaba demasiado distraido como para enterarse de algo. En eso, Jason, que nos había oido hablar, llamó a Piper y le dijo algo al oído. _

_-Chicos – Dijo Piper con voz suave e hipnotizante – Chicos, no vamos a pelearnos por esto. No vamos a hacer una bola con un dibujo de la tierra mutilada porque vencimos a Gea, si, pero eso no significa que la tierra haya desaparecido. Asi que no vamos a dibujar eso. Vamos a, tranquilamente, pensar algo ¿si?_

_Me sentí asentir lentamente con la cabeza como en un sueño, la voz de Piper tenía ese efecto, pero moví rápidamente la cabeza para despejar mi cerebro e intentar tener una buena idea. Coa que no hizo falta, porque entonces Percy habló. _

_-Creo que deberíamos hacer una cuenta que simbolizara la unión de los dos campamentos. Si, hemos derrotado a Gea, pero no lo habríamos hecho sin la colaboración de todos nosotros, romanos y griegos. Lo más importante que hemos sacado de la lucha ha sido eso, el trabajo en equipo, el aprender a aceptar los defectos de los dos campamentos y poder trabajar con ellos, superando nuestras diferencias. Creo que deberíamos hacer una cuenta mitad naranja, mitad morada, con las siglas de los campamentos, una cuenta que simbolizara la cooperación entre las dos partes. _

_En ese momento todos nos quedamos callados, no porque Percy tuviera poderes como los de Piper, no porque pudiera hacer que hiciéramos lo que él quisiera. No. Todos nos quedamos callados porque Percy había tenido la mejor idea, una que no se nos había ocurrido a nadie, y tenía toda la razón._

_-Vale, - dijo Reyna – pero si vais a hacer esa cuenta, quiero collares para los de mi campamento también._

_Y cuando todo el mundo se puso eufórico, yo fui hacia mi sesos de algas y le di un suave beso en los labios, felicitándole por haber tenido tan buena idea._

Sonreí al recordar ese día, esa cuenta solo había ayudado a reforzar más los lazos entre los campamentos. Suavemente me puse el collar en el cuello, quería tener la sensación de dormir con él hoy. Por última vez.

En mi mano reposaba un anillo de coral, parte del reino de su padre, con una pequeña gema verde incrustada en el. Era precioso, recordaba el día que me lo había pedido.

_Estábamos en los campos de fresas, paseando entre los árboles frutales y por el bosque. Percy y yo habíamos estado hablando sobre el futuro, sobre a la universidad a la que iría, y a la que iría él. Él quería estudiar biología marina, y yo arquitectura. Como reconstructora oficial del olimpo, tenía que estudiar arquitectura, aunque no sabía si en la escuela mortal aprendería algo mas de lo que ya sabía. _

_Quizá nos teníamos que separar el curso que viene, y eso iba a ser muy doloroso, tanto para él como para mi. Íbamos caminando al lado uno de otro cuando veo por el rabillo del ojo que Percy agarra una manzana de uno de los árboles por los que pasamos. _

_Entonces me emociono mucho, ya que, en la antigua Grecia, cuando un chico le tiraba una manzana a una chica, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Sigo andando, expectante a ver si Percy me da la manzana, pero él simplemente se gira y me mira. Me sonríe inocentemente y me dice:_

_-¿Que pasa?¿Tengo algo en la cara?_

_Mis esperanzas se desinflan como un globo pinchado, con la mima rapidez desvio la mirada y contesto por lo bajo:_

_-No, nada, no pasa nada._

_Percy se encoge de hombros y le da un mordisco a la manzana, y otro, y otro. No se por que tuve esperanzas en esa idea, todavía somos jóvenes, simplemente fue un desliz mental, me digo a mi misma, un peligroso desliz. _

_Cuando llegamos a un claro que hay en el interior del bosque, a Percy solo le queda un mordisco de manzana. Me tumbo boca arriba, mirando al cielo e intentando no llorar, sintiendo como mi corazón inevitablemente, se rompe un poquito. _

_Entonces veo algo cayendo directamente hacia mi cara, y pongo mis manos encima, intentando parar el impacto de ese objeto volador. _

_Cuando lo cojo, veo que es un trozo de manzana, de la manzana de Percy. Me incorporo para mirarle, pero el no dice nada, solo mira hacia arriba y noto que hay unas letras flotando sobre su cabeza. Son letras formadas por agua flotando en el aire. No se como ha hecho eso, pero una lágrima se me escapa al leer el mensaje: "ANNABETH, ¿TE CASARÍAS CON MIGO? SI ES QUE SI, COMETE EL TROZO DE MANZANA CON CUIDADO"_

_Vale, puede que la segunda parte fuera extraña, pero aún así me metí la manzana en la boca. Cuando la estaba masticando, me encontré con algo duro entre medio del trozo. Con cuidado me lo saque de la boca y un precioso anillo de coral rojo reposaba en mi mano. Rápidamente me lancé a los brazos de mi ahora prometido, y le besé con todo el amor que pude. Sus labios sabían a manzana y a ese sabor característico que siempre tenía su boca. _

_-Claro que me casaré contigo, sesos de algas._

_-Te amo, chica lista. _

Ese había sido uno de los días mas felices de mi vida. Me encontraba sonriendo como una boba en mitad de mi habitación, cuando ví en la mesilla una fotografía mía y de Percy en el parque, al lado de la fuente de la Diana, aunque yo prefería llamarla Artemisa, los dos empapados, con Percy abrazándome fuertemente contra su pecho. Me acordaba perfectamente de ese día.

_Habíamos salido a pasear con Piper y Jason, pero a saber donde se habían metido. Siempre estaban por ahi solos sin que nadie les molestara, teniendo momentos de esos que salen en las películas donde todo es absolutamente perfecto y los protagonistas tenían la mejor cita que te pudieras imaginar. _

_Pues en ese banco estábamos sentados Percy y yo, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, callados, simplemente disfrutando del momento. Percy me pasaba la mano por el pelo, el cual ese día llevaba suelto, y yo jugaba nerviosamente con mis dedos, intentando encontrar una forma de darle la noticia. _

_Saben que Atenea siempre tiene un plan, bien, pues esta vez eso no pasaba. Llevaba días pensando como darle la noticia, y todavía no se me había ocurrido nada. _

_-Annabeth, cielo, ¿Que es lo que te preocupa? _

_Percy se notaba verdaderamente preocupado. Era adorable. Decidí tantear el terreno antes de decirle lo que me pasaba._

_-Bueno... Tu sabes... Espero que tu mamá te contara... que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho... -Vale, no había empezado muy bien, lo admito, pero no podía parar ahora – pues aveces... Hacen cosas que a ellos les gus-gustan... Y claro, todas las cosas tienen... eh... consecuencias ¿no? Y... esas consecuencias pueden ser buenas... o malas... se-según como lo mires. Aunque yo creo que esta consecuencia es buena... pues eso... que cuando dos personas se quieren... pues para demostrar su amor, hacen ciertos juegos que pueden tener a veces fallos... Como que alguna pieza se rompa... Y pasen cosas, pues, qu-que no tenían que pasar, porque... esa pieza... ya es muy tarde p-para arrelarla... y..._

_-Annabeth, Annabeth, para. - Me miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados – Cariño, ¿Que estas intentando decirme?_

_-Yo... estoy embarazada. _

_-¿Que, que?¿Que tu que?_

_-Yo... pues eso... que estoy embarazada..._

_Percy me miraba shokeado, y yo empezaba a creer que no era tan buena idea. _

_-Entonces, tu..._

_-Si, Percy, estoy embarazada._

_-Entonces, ¿tendremos un niño?_

_-Esa es la idea básicamente,si_

_-Tu... embarazada..._

_-SI, PERCY, YO EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA_

_-¿Pero, como es eso posible?_

_-¡Ya te lo he dicho Percy!¡La pieza se rompió! - Me estaba empezando a desesperar - ¡¿Quieres ue te lo explique mas claro?! ¡BIEN! ¡TE DIRÉ, VERÁS TU ME QUITASTE LA ROPA Y ME PASASTE LAS MANOS POR EL CUERPO, Y LUEGO ME METISTE EL PE-!_

_Pero no pude seguir gritando porque la boca de Percy atacaba la mía con fiereza. Puede que no tuviera que haberle gritado, culpo a las hormonas, pero era demasiado estresante. Percy sonrió contra mi boca. _

_-Lo pille Annie, ¡Vamos a ser padres! - Me levanto del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas al rededor de la plaza - ¡VOY A SER PADRE! Un pequeño niño -Me dio un beso – Un niñito o niñita – Otro beso – Gracias- Beso- Te- Beso- Amo – Beso._

_Yo no podía parar de reírme de su felicidad. Me di cuenta con asombro, como de repente había empezado a llover, no, la fuente estaba salpicando por todas partes El agua de la fuente de Artemisa salía formando gotitas que en contraste con el sol lo hacían parecer un arco iris. No podría haber tenido un mejor momento para decirle que estaba embarazada._

Con una sonrisa, cogí la foto de la mejilla y me metí en la cama bajo las mantas, abrazándola fuertemente contra mi pecho. Con una sonrisa me sumí en la oscuridad del sueño, sintiéndome menos sola tumbada en mi enorme cama de matrimonio

Salvo que este sueño no era oscuro, al contrario, estaba lleno de luz. Todo a mi al redeor era blanco, así que lentamente, empezé a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que distinguí una forma oscura en medio de tanta luz. Conforme me iba acercando, se podían entrever mas rasgos de la figura, el pelo negro, la espalda ancha, la gran altura... Sonreí, reconociendo a mi difunto amado cuando era mas jóven, a la edad de diecisiete.

Cuando me miré las manos, las arrugas y los callos me habían desaparecido, y mi pelo, entonces largo, me caía por la espalda, suave y sedoso otra vez.

-Te he hechado de menos

-Yo también te he hchado de menos Percy. Este día ha sido una tortura sin ti.

-Te amo Annie, no lo dudes, yo no quería irme, pero miralo por el lado positivo, no hemos tenído que esperar tanto para volvernos a ver.

-También te amo Percy, solo me da pena haber dejado ahi a Silena, Charles y Zoë sin sus padres, y a Bianca y Luke y al pequeño niño que va a nacer sin sus abuelos.

-Tranquila cielo, ya hemos hecho suficiente, ellos nos van a recordar – Dijo mientras besaba mi frente – Ellos no nos van a olvidar, y les contarán nuestra historia a sus hijos y estos a sus hijos, y los anteriores a sus hijos. No vamos a ser olvidados.

-No podía haber pedido a nadie mejor que tu para pasar mi vida Percy, te amo.

-Sabes, Annabeth, se dice que al principio, los humanos tenían dos caras, cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas. Pero Zeus pensaba que ellos eran demasiado peligrosos y fuertes. Él pensaba que ellos podían quitarle el poder. ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Seguro que lo sabes chica lista. Él con sus poderes los partió por la mitad, los dividió en dos. ¿Eso fue un acto un poco cruel, no crees? Es decir, Zeus los condenó a pasar el resto de sus días, toda su vida, a pasarla buscando a su otra mitad. ¿Sabes que, chica lista? Yo encontré a mi otra mitad hace mucho tiempo.

Me dio un suave beso en los labios y me cogió de la mano. Y así, juntos, nos dirigimos hacía la luz.

.

.

_NA: Holaaaa, bien, espero que os haya gustado. _

_La verdad es que el mito de las dos mitades es el que mas me gusta de toda la mitología y me pareció que eso se adaptaba genial a Percy y Annabeth._

_¿Opiniones sobre la histoia?_

_Till I Colapse_


End file.
